The ear is perceived as a physiologically rich area for measurement of biometric data. However, this location of the body poses its own unique challenges. In order to position a device at the ear, certain considerations are paramount: the size of the area of the ear and external canal of each user, the interference of normal physiologic function introduced by the positioning of the device near or at the external auditory canal, as well as protecting the device from biomaterials which could interfere with device function, such as cerumen or sweat. Further, based on the anatomic configuration of the body in this area as well as the design of the device from an anatomic and cosmetic nature, power sources are necessarily limited. This further adds to the difficulty of creating a device that is both comfortable to use while simultaneously providing the user with a pleasant operating experience.
Given the small size of the device, control functions of the device are problematic. The user must be able to find the controls without having to look at the device. Further, the user must then be able to utilize the control system provided in a safe, reliable and rapid fashion. Some examples of prior art solutions include buttons and toggle switches. One disadvantage of this prior art system is that the button or switch has to be physically large enough to be found readily by the user. Another disadvantage is that the user then must be able to actuate the button reliably. This in turn may cause further difficulties such as pain induced by the actuation of the device by the physical requirement to push on it to exert a response. A still further disadvantage of button systems relates to the difficulty of adequately waterproofing buttons for reliable function in such situations. Still further, given the limitations of the programming input, multiple button pushes may be required to complete the task.
One example of such a function would be to raise or lower a volume to a satisfactory level. What is needed in the art is a new system for control of small devices.